Despues de los juegos
by Karen2998
Summary: Esta historia se trata del romance y conflictos que enfrentan Katniss y Peeta después de todo lo sucedido con sus vidas en Los Juegos del Hambre.


**Espero que disfruten esta**** historia, es la primera que hago :).. Prometo seguirla dentro de unos días!  
Aviso: Esta historia se basa en la trilogía de Suzanne Collins The Hunger Games; yo solo puse un poco de imaginación y estoy tratando de seguir con esta fabulosa historia de Katniss y Peeta.**

* * *

Después de los juegos

CAPITULO 1

«Me llamo Katniss Everdeen. Tengo diecinueve años. Vivo en el Distrito 12. Soy y seré el Sinsajo. Vencí al Capitolio hace 2 años. Mate a la Presidenta Coin. El Presidente Snow murió ahogado con su propia sangre. El mató a mi hermana. Paylon es el nuevo presidente de Panem. Peeta y yo nos amamos. Y los Juegos del Hambre acabaron de una vez por todas, ¿O no?»  
La idea de que Los Juegos del Hambre continuaran seguía en pie. Los niños del Capitolio tenían que pagar por lo que le hicieron a Prim ese día en el Capitolio. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada y por eso los niños lo tienen que pagar.

― Hola― dice Peeta entrando en la habitación.

Me pongo nerviosa y rezo porque no haya pensado en voz alta y Peeta haya oído todo lo que pensé. A él no le gustaría la idea de hacer otros Juegos.

― ¿Qué tienes?― Pregunta Peeta con un tono de preocupación ― Katniss, ¿Está todo bien?

Sigo sin responder y lo único que consigo es empezar a llorar por el recuerdo que me trae Prim y la realidad de que está muerta.

Peeta se sienta a lado de mí en mi cama y me abraza. Él es muy bueno hablando pero también sabe cuando el silencio lo dice todo.

Peeta se recuesta en mi cama y yo lo sigo sin pensar. Él me abraza pero estaba tan cansada que mis ojos se cerraron y se abrieron hasta el día siguiente.

Peeta me tenía rodeando la cintura con su brazo. ―No tuviste pesadillas― Susurra con una voz tan relajante y tranquila.

Me volteo para verle la cara y lo noto sonreír. Fue algo nuevo para mí, nunca lo había visto sonreír con tanta alegría por tenerme a su lado. Me acerque a él y lo besé como aquel día cuando Peeta y yo montábamos guardia en el campamento cuando jugábamos nuestros segundos juegos en el Vasallaje de los veinticinco.

―Gracias por estar a mi lado― digo con una sonrisa en mi cara. ― ¡Te amo! ―Esta vez sonó sincero y lo supe porque en verdad lo sentía. Sentía que en verdad lo amaba y estaba feliz por eso.

Cuando me levante de la cama mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y tuve que volverme a sentar. Empecé a hacer memoria y me di cuenta de que no había comido nada ayer, quizá porque se me paso todo el día cazando. Mi estómago empezó a rugir y sentía como mis intestinos se movían con mucha fuerza.

―Creo que es hora de desayunar Katniss― dijo Peeta en tono burlón ― Iré con Sae la Grasienta para que nos prepare algo.

―Gracias― digo riendo un poco. ― Ahorita te alcanzo, tengo que ducharme.

Cuando Peeta salió de la habitación, me miré en el espejo y note que tenía toda mi ropa llena de tierra y manchada de sangre por cazar en el bosque ayer. Inmediatamente programé la bañera para que fuera un baño sencillo de cinco minutos. Abrí el armario y saqué unos jeans, una blusa color verde de manga larga y la chaqueta de mi padre porque hacía un poco de frío y me lo pongo todo. Me cepillé el pelo y me hice la trenza, la que solía hacerme mi madre y Cinna antes de los Juegos, saqué la perla que me dio Peeta en la arena; ahora tiene un orificio por el centro que permite que pase un listón y lo pueda usar como pulsera; la pasé por mis labios como cuando no podía dormir una noche en el Distrito 13 y me la até en mi muñeca izquierda.

Al bajar las escaleras percibí el olor a aves silvestres, las mismas que cacé ayer por la tarde. Casi corriendo me dirigí a la cocina y ahí estaba Peeta sentado en la cabecera de la mesa esperando a que llegara yo para desayunar ese exquisito estofado en salsa verde; la especialidad de Sae.

Me senté a un lado de Peeta y me serví una enorme cantidad de estofado y empecé a comer como el día que estaba en el Tren en mis primeros juegos, metiéndome enormes bocados a la boca hasta que se me entumecieron las mejillas. Casi al acabar mi estofado oigo una voz que me suena muy conocida: ―Esos no son los modales que te enseñe Katniss― dijo esa voz única con pero que no recordaba con un tono sarcástico.

Me di la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y ahí estaba parada: Effie Trinket con una peluca color verde chillón muy arreglada como siempre y su enorme capa de maquillaje que le cubría totalmente su cara.

― ¡Effie! ― grité y corrí para darle un abrazo ― Cuanto tiempo sin verte ― habían pasado 2 años sin verla y estaba mejor que nunca.

― ¿Cómo estas Katniss? ― me pregunta ― Espero que estés muy bien porque te he traído una sorpresa.

Me empecé a imaginar la sorpresa de Effie… Quizás sea un elegante vestido traído desde el Capitolio color azul turquesa, o unos exóticos zapatos de tacón color rosa chillón, pero no era nada de eso, se abrió la puerta y de ahí entraron 2 de las personas a las que amo más en mí vida aparte de Peeta:

Mi madre y Gale.

* * *

**No se olviden de comentar.. Para todos los fans de Los Juegos del Hambre, aquí les dejo un trailer hecho por mi, espero que lo disfruten: watch?v=f9DgyXEUKhs&feature= **

** CONTINUARA...**


End file.
